


Did he ever stop smiling?

by StrangeLotus



Category: 4Chords Homestuck, Homestuck, Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: 4Chords style, Random fic, human!Gamzee, i dont even know, random meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1430845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeLotus/pseuds/StrangeLotus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had no idea who this man was or what his deal was, but, he was quite interesting to say the least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ...Don't ask because I don't have even the slightest answer as to why... _ _｜｜｜

-Knock knock knock-  
On his way to the library, The Spine froze, hearing someone at the front door. He walked to the door, opening it.

"Hello?" The Spine froze before saying anything else. Standing before him, soaked in rain and shivering, was a man, that seemed to be only an inch or two shorter them himself, with black hair, purple eyes, and clown face paint.

"'Eeeeeey there, man." The man spoke with a gruff, deep voice as he gave a goofy grin.

The Spine raised an eyebrow. "Can I, um...help you, sir?"

"Aw yeah, I hope ya' can" The man laughed and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Ya' see, I uh...I'm kinda lost and was wonderin' if I could stay hereh' till tha rain stopped..." He grinned goofily.

The Spine thought about it for a moment. "I don't know..." The man seemed friendly enough, and Spine and the others could easily defend themselves if need be. "Alright but, only until the rain stops."

"Aw thanks, man! I owe ya' one!" The man exclaimed as he entered. "Ma' names Gamzee" He smiled. 

Did he ever stop smiling? The Spine thought. "Pleased to meet you, Gamzee. I'm The Spine." 

The Spine looked at Gamzee, able to fully see him. He wore a loose purple hoodie, worn black jeans and worn out, obiously old, purple sneakers. He was quite lanky, too. Very skinny infact. The Spine gave Gamzee a towel.

"Thanks, man" Gamzee said, drying his mop of black hair.

"It's no problem" Spine said, noding as he led Gamzee into one of the many sitting rooms.

Gamzee looked around the good-sized sitting in slight amazment. "This room is muthah' fuckin' huge!" He gaped. Spine turned to look at the other with wide, green photoreceptors.

Gamzee winced to himself. "Heh, sorry." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, sitting on the couch.

Spine waved him off as an "it's alright" before sitting on the opposite couch. Gamzee then stared in awe.

"Whoa! Your a robot!" He exclaimed in amazment.

Spine sighed, this was going to be interesting.


	2. And so it continues...

Gamzee stared at the ceiling, eyes half open and grinning like an idiot. The Spine wondered if maybe his face froze that way from smiling so much. Spine observed the man, noticing that he looked quite young.

"Gamzee? How old are you?" Spine asked a bit hesitantly.

"15" Gamzee answered with a goofy laugh.

The Spine stared at the man-or rather boy-with wide optics. He was certainly tall for his age!

"Eveh' wonder why vents are on tha ceilin'?" He asked, looking confused before laughing.

"Uh...no?" Spine said with slight uneasiness. Was this man high?!

"Spiiiiiiiiiine!"

"Tha' Sp-Sp-Spine!" 

The Spine sighed as The Jon and Rabbit came rushing in, practically jumping on the couch to each side of him.

"We'er boooooored!" They whined at the same time, Rabbit stuttering slightly.

"Tell us a story!" The Jon exclaimed excitedly with a big smile.

"Nah! Spine t-t-t-tells boring storie-ie-ies!" Rabbit grumbled.

"I could tell ya' a story" Gamzee chimed in with a friendly, lazy grin.

Rabbit and Jon looked over, blinking in curiosity. 

"Ma' names Gamzee" He said, smile never failing.

"Can you tell us a story?" The Jon asked hopefully.

"Yeah bro!" Gamzee grinned happily as he sat up, Rabbit and Jon sitting on the floor infront of him. " 'ight now, once upon a time, there was a little bull who couldn't walk cause his back legs weren't workin' right. One day, the bull was sittin' by the wateh an' a maaaaagical sea goat appeared! An' he an' the bull was friends now..." The Spine watched and listened as Gamzee told his story, obviously with the zodiac involved.

He didn't really know who this man was, or what his deal was but, he was quite interesting.

Soon, it became late. The Jon and Rabbit, after playing with Gamzee-in which they got along fantasticly-and telling stories, had gone off to bed. The rain had not stopped yet, so The Spine set up the bed in his room for Gamzee, since he didn't really need it.   
(continued next chapter)


	3. And so it continues...(Part 2)

"Here you go, Gamzee" Spine said, gesturing toward the bed.

"Thanks, man" Gamzee smiled, taking off and setting his jacket down. "Imma use tha' bathroom n' stuff and," He paused, giving Spine a bit of a 'bro hug', "thanks again" then proceeded to the bathroom. 

The Spine stood there for a moment, proccessing what just happened. Finally, he blinked, turned, and exited the room to check on his brothers. The Spine peeked into Rabbit's room; sound 'asleep'. He then checked on The Jon; same as Rabbit. And so, after seeing that Hatchworth was doing the same, he headed back into his room. Though, he didn't expect what happened.

The Spine stared forward with slightly wide optics. Gamzee was standing in the middle of the room shirtless and without face paint. The only thing Spine noticed about the other while shirtless, was his tattoos. But what really caught his attention, was the three scars acrossed his tanned face. 

"Oh, uh, sorry" The Spine said awkwardly. 

"Nah, its all good bro" Gamzee smiled as the silver automaton attempted not to look at his scars. "I'm guessin' your wonderin' 'bout ma scars?" He asked, sitting on the bed.

"If...you don't mind my asking..." Spine answered.

"It's no problem, bro" He smiled, looking at his hands. "Got into a bar fight while back, got a broken bottle 'cross mah face" He gave a small, seemingly forced, chuckle.

The Spine stood at a loss for words. How was he supposed to respond to that?

"Imma go ta' sleep. Night, Spine" Gamzee said as he got under the covers, curling up.

"Goodnight, Gamzee" Spine said, sitting at his desk as he began to read.  
\-------  
The next morning, Gamzee woke up with a start, looking around then breathing out. He looked to see Spine laying on the desk in stasis. He chuckled quietly, getting up and entering the bathroom to dress and put his face paint on.

About 10 minutes later, Gamzee emerged from the bathroom and into the hallway to begin wondering his way to the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

Gamzee entered the kitchen to find a robot with an orange mustache cooking pancakes, a guy in a purple tank top sitting at the table sleepily, and the two robots from last night running around. The Jon ran up to Gamzee and poked him.

"Tag!" He exclaimed, running off.

"Aw yeah, mofo!" Gamzee said in glee as he chased the two 'bots, laughing all the while.

The Spine came down a small while later, sitting with a cup of coffee as everyone sat down and chatted and ate. Then a knocking came to the front door. No, scratch that. More like pounding.

Someone opened the door because a loud stomping echoed through the hallway, followed by a, "GAMZEE!"

A short boy with brown hair and red eyes came marching in after a slightly frightened Sam. The boy then proceeded to punch Gamzee so hard that he fell out of his chair.

"You...FUCKASS! Where have you BEEN!? We have been looking for you for TWO! DAYS!" The boy yelled at a shocked Gamzee, everyone staring in shock.

Gamzee laughed. "Easy bro! Everythin's good" He stood up with a goofy smile. 

"E-Excuse me, uh, s-sorry" A quiet, shy voice spoke as a small, light brown haired boy in a wheelchair came in. "K-Karkat, you didn't have t-to punch him..."

"Tavbro!" Gamzee hugged 'Tavbro' then the boy called Karkat. "I'v been wonderin' where all ya' has been!" Karkat only growled.

So, for the next thirty minutes, introductions were done and everyone had breakfast. Karkat got along with The Spine pretty fairly. Tavros, the boy in the wheelchair, got along pretty well with Rabbit. Gamzee, despite getting along with everyone, got along fantasticly with The Jon. Though, the three odd humans had to leave eventually.

"Come visi-i-i-it again!" called Rabbit, waving goodbye.

The Spine waved, a half grin on his face. The Jon waved happily along side them. Gamzee, Karkat and Tavros, after saying goodbyes, got into the car and drove away.

And even despite everything that happened, The Spine was going to miss them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah.....lame ending. But! When ever I can get on my laptop, I'll try and write a better version. Maybe even a longer, more planned version! I dunno...I hope you atleast enjoyed it a little.

**Author's Note:**

> Will continue later!


End file.
